


Запах лета

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Джемин собирается провести выходные под кондиционером в обнимку с подушкой. Но у Ли Донхёка на него совсем другие планы.





	Запах лета

Выходной день субботы Джемину хочется провести в кровати. В его планы входит валяться в мягкой постели с включенным кондиционером и хотя бы на пару дней забыть о жаре за окном. Джемин обнимает одеяло, устраиваясь поудобней, и рисует в голове, какой замечательной будет эта суббота. Представляет, как закажет еду по интернету, скачает пару фильмов и будет просто отдыхать. Губы Джемина расползаются в ленивой улыбке, потому что он большего и не желает, но вот настырный стук в дверь, сопровождаемый дверным звонком, заставляет Джемина напрячься. Гостей он точно не ждет.  
  
Джемин думает, что игнорировать настырных посетителей его скромной обители он может себе позволить, но дикий крик хорошо знакомого голоса селит в душе очень странное предчувствие. К слову, не самое лучшее. Донхёк на пороге джеминовой квартиры в девять утра субботы – это почти то же самое, что последний день Помпеи. И чего-то хорошего ждать даже не стоит.  
  
\- Открывай эту чертову дверь, Нана, или я залезу через балкон! - слышится приглушенный крик, и Джемин хочет прибить Донхёка как назойливую муху, потому что соседи вряд ли оценят такое представление в утро выходного дня. Джемин встает с постели, точнее, скатывается с нее ленивым коконом и, обматываясь простыней, выходит в коридор. Открывает дверь, стараясь сделать весьма красноречивый взгляд, но когда Ли Донхёку было до этого дело?  
  
Донхёк вваливается в квартиру вместе с Джено, на голове которого яркая кепка, а на лице - улыбка от уха до уха. Он салютует Джемину в знак приветствия и примерно в этот момент глаза Джемина становятся размером с монету.  
  
\- Какого черта? – вздыхает Джемин и смотрит на скованные наручниками руку Джено с донхёковой. Судя по виду Джено, его это не особо смущает.  
  
\- Джено тоже не хотел на пляж, - улыбается Донхёк и звучно целует Джено в щеку. От такой улыбки у Джемина холодеет внутри, потому что он слишком хорошо знает этого проныру. Джемин искренне надеется, что у Донхёка не припасено еще одно пары наручников, потому что Джемин к такому не готов.  
  
\- Ты чокнутый, - бубнит Джемин и плетется в сторону спальни, путаясь в простыне, и едва не клюет носом в пол. – Если вам что-то нужно, просто возьмите это и уходите. Сегодня я не ждал гостей. У меня день релакса и вы...  
  
Джемин летит прямо на кровать, придавленный двумя телами, и взвывает, когда Донхёк начинает щипать его бока, кусать и тыкать во все возможные и доступные места.  
  
\- Ты идешь с нами на пляж, - улыбается Донхёк. – Это не вопрос и даже не предложение. Я констатирую факт, потому натягивай на свою тощую задницу плавки и пойдем. Автобус отходит через сорок минут. – Донхёк вместе с Джено скатываются с Джемина и усаживаются в кресло. Точнее в кресло усаживается Джено, а Донхёк как коала забирается на него и обнимает за шею, тыкаясь носом в висок.  
  
\- Я никуда не выйду из квартиры, - переворачиваясь на спину и опираясь на локти, говорит Джемин. – На улице жарко, пыльно и вообще я не люблю пляжи. Моя кожа... – Джемин замолкает, ловя взгляд Донхёка, и стонет, падая на кровать. Ненавидит и проклинает тот момент, когда решил, что они с Донхёком станут лучшими друзьями, и думает, как избавится от надоедливых друзей.  
  
\- Ты успеешь отдохнуть завтра. А сегодня на пляже фестиваль красок, и мы собираемся оторваться. Джемин-а. - Донхёк делает милую мордашку, кривляется и посылает Джемину воздушные поцелуи. – Там, правда, будет весело. Ты просто не можешь такое пропустить!   
  
Все, что по версии Донхёка весело, - это всегда опасно. Джемин вспоминает, как Донхёк обещал, что кататься в тележках из супермаркета - тоже весело, а потом Джемин месяц ходил с гипсом на руке и зарекался больше никогда не верить Донхёку.  
  
\- Не будь кисейной барышней, - хмурится Донхёк. – Ты и так все лето не вылазишь из квартиры. Ни с кем не общаешься и не знакомишься. Когда ты последний раз тр... – Донхёк возмущенно мычит в ладонь Джено, что покоится на его губах, и сводит брови на переносице. Где-то на этом моменте Джемин всеми фибрами души чувствует какую-то подставу, но спорить с Донхёком - себе дороже.  
  
В автобус они влетают на ходу. Джемин очень старается затеряться в толпе, делает вид, что развязался шнурок (на сланцах) но Донхёк следит за ним, будто тот его жертва, и он его ни за что не выпустит из виду. Друзья усаживаются на свободные места, и Джемин вливает в себя по меньшей мере литр холодной воды, потому что в автобусе настолько душно, что кожу с себя хочется снять.  
  
Донхёк, как всегда, выглядит слишком воодушевленным, и Джемин в который раз пытается понять, откуда в Донхёке столько энергии, особенно, сейчас. Он замечает, что наручники все еще сковывают руки друзей, и закатывает глаза. Иногда идеи Донхёка переходят всякие границы.  
  
Джемин следит за тем, как Донхёк что-то весело вещает Джено, хмурит брови и забавно гримасничает. В голове до сих пор не укладывается, как вообще эти двое стали парой, но представить рядом с лучшим другом кого-то другого, кроме Джено, он не может. Джемин думает, что, наверно, это круто - заботится о ком-то, и завидует Джено, совсем немножечко, потому что у него есть Донхёк.  
  
Автобус резко останавливается, и Джемин едва не стукается лбом о переднее сидение. Чертыхается под нос и поднимается, двигая к выходу. Они вываливаются на улицу, под палящее солнце, и Джемин натягивает козырек кепки пониже. Он бредет за весело идущими впереди друзьями, и за своими мыслями не замечает, как врезается в спину Донхёка. Тот удивленно приподнимает брови, выворачиваясь, и закидывает руку Джемину на плечи.  
  
\- Сейчас мы купим краски для фестиваля, а потом пойдем на пляж. Фестиваль начнется в четыре, так что у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы отдохнуть. – Донхёк сияет как начищенный медный таз, и Джемин не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Его друг по праву зовется настоящим солнцем, и Джемин качает головой, тихо вздыхая.  
  
\- Я буду сидеть под зонтом и носа не высуну из тени, - бубнит Джемин, натягивая на лицо маску серьезности. – И вообще, - хмурится он. – Ты не собираешься снять эти идиотские наручники? На вас люди пялятся! – Джемин качает головой и скрещивает руки на груди. Донхёк на это только закатывает глаза и как-то странно улыбается. Джемин снова чувствует подвох.  
  
Подвохом оказывается компания из трех человек, в которых Джемин узнает Куна и Чэнлэ. С ними он познакомился на дне рождения Джено. А вот третьего парня Джемин видит впервые. Его зовут Ренчжун, и он выглядит как маленькая фея, потому что таких миниатюрных парней Джемин еще не встречал. Его почему-то срочно хочется укутать в мягкий плед, хотя на улице по меньшей мере плюс тридцать пять, и Джемин старается не разглядывать его так открыто. Он успевает запечатлеть в памяти светящуюся улыбку, от которой в груди становится по-странному тепло и за которой выглядывает немного кривой зубик, который делает Ренчжуна еще более особенным. И... Джемин дальше думать не хочет.  
  
Они находят место, чтобы наконец скинуть вещи, и Джемин, как и обещал, совсем не собирается высовываться из тени. Донхёку все-таки приходится снять с них с Джено наручники, хотя не очень-то и хотелось, но отдыхать на пляже со скованными руками точно не то, зачем они сюда пришли.  
  
Джемин следит за друзьями, играющими в пляжный волейбол. Слушает дикие вопли Донхёка, который не любит проигрывать, и сочувствует всем посетителям пляжа, потому что смех Чэнлэ вряд ли способствует общественному отдыху. Еще больше Джемин сочувствует Куну, на которого свалилось счастье в виде одного маленького китайца, и искренне восхищается его выдержкой.  
  
Взгляд Джемина то и дело цепляется за хрупкую фигуру Ренчжуна, который в своих ярко-желтых шортах явно на размер больше, выглядит совсем как ребенок, и Джемин как-то незаметно для себя начинает по-идиотски улыбаться. А потом мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник и встряхивает головой. За то время, что они находятся на пляже, Джемин успевает задремать, убаюканный шумом моря и криками чаек. Его совсем не смущает гул вокруг, а приятный ветерок, что холодит кожу, кажется отличным успокоительным.  
  
  
Джемин разлепляет глаза, несколько раз моргая, и поворачивает голову в сторону. Сталкивается с внимательным взглядом Ренчжуна, и тот резко отводит глаза в сторону, понимая, что его застукали. Джемин усмехается, переворачиваясь на спину, и принимает сидячее положение. Наблюдает за красными кончиками ушей, что выглядывают из-под кепки и облизывает губы.  
  
\- И долго ты собирался меня разглядывать? – опираясь на руки, усмехается Джемин. Ему почему-то очень срочно хочется смутить Ренчжуна еще больше, потому он наклоняет голову набок и старается заглянуть тому в лицо. Он замечает, как Ренджун покусывает нижнюю губу, и Джемину вдруг хочется коснуться острого плеча и провести по выпирающим косточкам кончиками пальцев.  
  
\- И вовсе я не разглядывал, - стараясь сделать как можно более безразличный вид, бубнит Ренчжун. Задирает горделиво подбородок и совсем не обращает внимание на улыбающегося Джемина.  
  
Джемин усмехается и поднимается с покрывала. Разминает затекшие мышцы, потягиваясь, и боковым зрением замечает заинтересованный взгляд Ренчжуна. Джемин качает головой и наклоняется к рюкзаку, чтобы достать бумажник. Протягивает руку Ренчжуну и ловит удивленный взгляд, полный непонимания и смущения.  
  
\- Ужасно хочу пить, - пожимает плечами Джемин. - Составишь мне компанию, - утверждает Джемин и помогает Ренчжуну подняться, задерживая касание руки чуть дольше, чем положено. Он поправляет сползшую набекрень кепку и тянет Ренчжуна за собой.  
  
\- А предупредить остальных? – Ренчжун семенит следом, оглядываясь на друзей, что увлеченно о чем-то спорят у волейбольной сетки, и вздыхает. Вряд ли в ближайшее время кто-то заметит их отсутствие. – Может, отпустишь? – тихо спрашивает Ренчжун и тянет руку, которую все еще держит Джемин.  
  
\- Может быть, - улыбается Джемин, но руки не выпускает. Они подходят к ближайшему лотку с напитками, и Джемин кивает на вывеску. – Что будешь? – Он рассматривает сосредоточенное лицо Ренчжуна, отмечая, какой он все-таким маленький, и улыбается, когда Ренчжун в задумчивости закусывает кончик большого пальца.  
  
\- Хочу фруктовый шейк, - наконец говорит Ренчжун и обращает внимание на Джемина. Ловит заинтересованный взгляд и опускает глаза в пол. Джемина забавляет, как его щеки покрываются легким румянцем, и ему вдруг хочется убрать со лба Ренчжуна прилипшую от жары прядь волос.  
  
Джемин выпускает руку Ренчжуна, делая заказ, а после вручает ему стакан прохладного напитка и принимается за свой. Джемин стирает тыльной стороной ладони пот с шеи, а потом в голове что-то щелкает, и он подходит к стоящему рядом Ренчжуну, наклоняясь ближе.  
  
\- Чего? – Ренчжун дергается и отодвигается чуть дальше. Смотрит на Джемина с подозрением, а потом широкого раскрывает глаза, и во взгляде его читается удивление и возмущение. Щеки опять заливает краской.  
  
Джемин обхватывает трубочку ренчжунового коктейля губами и смотрит Ренчжуну в глаза, делая пару глотков. Довольно щурится, облизывая губы, и протягивает Ренчжуну свой стакан.  
  
\- Можешь тоже попробовать, - улыбается Джемин. Он прекрасно знает, что Ренчжун этого не сделает, но тот удивляет его, заставляя сердце в груди нервно екнуть.  
  
Ренчжун касается сухими губами трубочки в напитке Джемина и прикрывает глаза. Его ресницы подрагивают, откидывают тени, заставляя Джемина слегка подвиснуть, и он нервно сглатывает, ловя взгляд Ренчжуна из-под опущенных ресниц. Ренчжун выпускает трубочку изо рта и смотрит на Джемина в упор, будто кидает вызов. Показывает Джемину язык и, развернувшись на пятках, шагает в сторону друзей, что уже успели вернуться к вещам.  
  
  
Несколько раз друзьям, а точнее - Донхёку, удается затащить Джемина в воду. Он обещает Донхёку припомнить это, но веселый и задорный смех Ренчжуна, который наблюдает за всем этим с пляжа, заставляет Джемина оттаять. В голове возникает отличная, по мнению Джемина, идея, и он хитро усмехается. Передает Донхёка в руки Джено, прося держать своего парня при себе, и выходит на берег.  
  
\- Тебе, наверно, очень весело? – медленно подходя к Ренчжуну, интересуется Джемин. В его походке есть что-то хищное, а усмешка на тонких губах не предвещает для Ренчжуна ничего хорошего.  
  
\- Не то чтобы, - как-то неуверенно отвечает Ренчжун и делает шаг назад. Джемин только шире растягивает губы в теперь уже улыбке и резко хватает Ренчжуна за запястье, разворачивая и притягивая к себе. Он обхватывает Ренчжуна за пояс, отмечая, какой тот худой и как удобно помещается в его руках. Джемин прижимает Ренджуна к себе, касаясь прохладной от воды грудью спины Ренчжуна, и придвигается к уху.  
  
\- Сейчас будет еще веселее, - шепчет Джемин и замечает, как молочная кожа покрывает пупырышками, а ухо становится цвета спелой вишни. Джемину нравится дразнить и смущать Ренчжуна. Он легко подхватывает его на руки, игнорируя любые попытки вырваться, и тащит в воду.  
  
Речжнун безуспешно пытается вырваться из крепкой хватки и едва успевает набрать в рот воздуха. Они с Джемином валятся прямо в воду, и Ренчжун цепляется пальцами за руку Джемина на своем поясе. Жмурится, когда они выныривают из воды и тяжело дышит.  
  
Джемин разворачивает его к себе лицом, светит счастливой улыбкой и неосознанно, хотя он не уверен, убирает с лица липнущие пряди волос. Рассматривать Ренчжуна с такого близкого расстояния Джемину нравится еще больше, и он подмигивает ему, набирая в рот воздуха.  
  
Ренчжун следует его примеру, они снова погружаются под воду, и Ренчжун совсем забывает, что не умеет плавать. Он уверен, что Джемин не выпустит его из рук, но на всякий случай, наверно, цепляется тонкими пальцами за широкие плечи.  
  
\- Разве Ренчжун умеет плавать? – интересуется стоящий на берегу Чэнлэ и обращается к друзьям.  
  
\- Нет, - пожимает плечами Донхёк. – Но уверен, что Джемин успел это заметить. Ренчжун не купался с нами, а Джемин слишком много на него пялился. – Донхёк подмигивает другу и хватает Джено за руку. – Хочу тоже так! – Он широко улыбается, отзеркаливая солнечную улыбку Джено, и тянет его за собой в воду.  
  
\- Я что-то не понял, - хмурится Чэнлэ и смотрит на Куна.  
  
\- Маленький еще, - усмехается Кун и закидывает руку ему на плечо, притягивает к себе и целует в висок.  
  
Джемин прижимает Ренчжуна к себе, чувствуя чужой страх воды, и улыбается. Он держит его крепко, будто дает понять, что не отпустит, и беззастенчиво разглядывает, как капельки воды скатываются по щекам и губам.  
  
\- Нужно научить тебя плавать, - улыбается Джемин и заплывает чуть дальше. Ощущает, как пальцы Ренчжуна сильнее впиваются в кожу и видит, как нервно дергается его кадык. – Не бойся, - улыбается Джемин. – Я не отпущу. – Он поглаживает большим пальцем поясницу под водой и разворачивает к берегу.  
  
\- Не хочешь отпустить? – интересуется Ренчжун, когда они медленно выходят из воды. Ему эта ситуация кажется очень знакомой и ответ Джемина даже не удивляет.  
  
  
Оставшееся до начала фестиваля время друзья проводят за отдыхом. Заглядывают на обед в ближайшее кафе и делятся дальнейшими планами на каникулы. Ближе к четырем они выдвигаются в сторону сооруженной у воды сцены, и Донхёк прыгает вокруг них как восторженный ребенок, ожидая начала действий.  
  
Ведущий на сцене что-то весело вещает, тормошит толпу и обещает веселье. Донхёк раздает всем пакеты с разноцветной краской и прижимается спиной к широкой груди Джено, стараясь угомонить свой запал.  
  
\- Интересно, - шепчет Донхёк, заставляя Джено наклонить к нему голову. – Джемин догадался, что мы специально притащили его сюда? – Донхёк попутно оставляет на щеке Джено поцелуй и жмется ближе.  
  
\- Джемин слишком умный, чтобы не раскрыть все наши затеи, - улыбается Джено и поглаживает живот Донхёка.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что мы дураки? – хмурится Донхёк.  
  
\- Хочу сказать, что Джемин заноза в заднице, потому от него ничего не укрыть, - смеется Джено, пряча улыбку в изгибе донхёковой шеи.  
  
\- Вообще-то я здесь, - раздается откуда-то сбоку голос Джемина, и Джено трясется от смеха еще сильнее, прижимая Донхёка к себе и утыкаясь носом в шею.  
  
\- Ты еще нам спасибо скажешь, - кривится Донхёк. – И вообще, что ты тут стоишь? Там вон Ренчжун скучает, не мешай нам наслаждаться друг другом. – Донхёк показывает Джемину язык и уворачивается от прилетевшей со стороны ракушки.  
  
Джемин закатывает глаза, называя Донхёка ребенком, и подходит к Ренчжуну, становясь сзади:   
  
\- Скучаешь? – Джемин кончиками пальцев касается выпирающих ребер и довольно улыбается, чувствуя, как напрягается от его касаний Ренчжун. Тот с места не сдвигается, что не может не радовать, и потому Джемин укладывает подбородок на острое плечо, решая подразнить Ренчжуна еще немного.  
  
Руки Джемин укладывает по бокам, чуть выше кромки ренчжуновых шорт, и придвигается ближе. Чувствует выпирающие лопатки грудью и то, как вздрагивает Рунчжун в его руках. Джемин поворачивает голову чуть в сторону, так, что дыхание проходит точно по открытой шее, и кожа Ренчжуна в который раз покрывается мурашками.  
  
\- Ты пахнешь летом, - тихо говорит Джемин. Отстраняется и убирает руки, становясь рядом с Ренчжуном.  
  
Сердце Ренчжуна делает тройное сальто.  
  
Со сцены доносится громкий голос ведущего, что перекрикивает музыку, и все вокруг начинают танцевать, повторяя за ним. Джемин думает, что иногда идеи Донхёка не такие ужасные, а потому хватает Ренчжуна за руку и поворачивает к себе. Они веселятся вместе с друзьями под громкие биты, и когда ведущий наконец объявляет о начале фестиваля, Джемин набирает полную ладонь разноцветной рассыпчатой краски, чтобы вместе со всем на счет три заполнить воздух вокруг разноцветной пылью.  
  
Она на волосах и коже превращает все вокруг в яркую палитру цветов, и Джемин ловит счастливую улыбку Ренчжуна. Он замечает скачущих рядом друзей, кричащего от восторга Донхёка и думает, что в общем-то не так уж и плохо иногда выбираться на улицу.  
  
Джемин перехватывает ладонь Ренчжуна, заставляя обратить на себя внимание, и улыбается, притягивая его ближе. Смотрит в глаза, щурясь от солнца, и мажет испачканными пальцами по цветастым щекам. В груди растекается тепло от улыбки в чужих глазах и молчаливого согласия на незаданный вопрос. Джемин касается кончиком носа носа Ренчжуна и слегка трется.  
  
\- Какие у тебя планы на это воскресенье? – тихо интересуется Джемин и смотрит на Ренчжуна сверху вниз. Сжимает в руке его ладонь и ожидает ответа.  
  
\- Вообще-то я планировал проваляться под кондиционером весь день, пересмотреть все части «Властелина колец» и заказать пиццу. Но если у тебя есть идея получше... – Ренжун улыбается и кусает нижнюю губу, показывая тот самый зубик, что привлек Джемина с самого утра.  
  
\- У меня есть предложение провести этот день по твоему плану, только с одно поправкой... - говорит Джемин и наклоняется к ренчжуновому уху: - ...вместе.  
  
Джемин отодвигается, отпуская руку Ренчжуна, и подмигивает. Подстраивается под остальную толпу, качаясь под музыку, и желает, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился и наконец настало воскресенье. Оно обещает быть еще более красочным и незабываемым.


End file.
